Scribbles of the Heart
by Stessa
Summary: It sounded like a pretty easy assignment: Write a poem that comes from the heart. But some of them had a tougher time than others, since writing poetry isn't the easiest thing. Here are the ten poems that came out of it, though. -complete with all poems-
1. Troy's Poem

**For Gabriella **

By _Troy Bolton _

I was tried of not being me  
Not me  
I was struggling to show my true self  
Trying to show them who I could be

I walked in the dark all by myself  
Lone self  
I didn't know how to get through  
I was tired of being that someone else

One day can change your life for real  
Too real  
My day was New Years; I'll never forget  
how singing with Gabriella made me feel

Of course I was scared, but she made it fine  
Perfectly fine  
I fell so in love, she amazed me like that  
And now Gabriella Montez is mine

I love her a lot  
And I know she loves me  
Together,  
We allowed the school to break free

* * *

_Hey ya'll. Thank you for tuning in. If you haven't left already, I want to explain this idea. I wrote one poem one night when I was bored and felt really crappy. Then my sister found it because I had just put it on my desk, and she, being a huge High School Musical fan, immediately asked me if it was about one of the characters. I told her it wasn't, but she asked me if I'd be able to write one for each of the characters. Of course, I being who I am, took on that challenge, and eventually got ten poems written for each of the 'kids'._

_I'm not saying they're all good, I just figured I wanted to share and hear what you guys think of them. I have my personal favourites, and I'll let you know along the way. This is definitely not one of my favourites (I had huge troubles with this one along with Gabriella's too), I have rewritten it a bunch of times, but I sure hope you enjoyed it anyway. _

_Oh, and just imagine that the gang had a poetry assignment in some class that they all magically happen to be in, and then just go with the flow. _

_Please review? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


	2. Gabriella's Poem

**More an I **

By _Gabriella Montez_

I have always been kind of shy  
But arriving at this school made me realize I  
Hold of a lot of emotions  
I should just show  
Let them all go

Troy is my loved one, he's so great  
And Taylor, my best friend, meeting her was fate  
Chad is randomly fun  
I really felt  
Good cards were dealt

Sharpay, I hope to see us as friends  
But you need a reality check  
I won't take what you throw at me  
Even if you showed me how angry I can be

Ryan, I hope that you know that I  
Really care about you, no lie  
You need to stand out and be yourself  
Be who you are – the same goes for you, Kels

Here at this school I learned to be me  
I was not disappointed when I broke free  
I'm happy to be me for the very first time  
If not arriving here, I wouldn't have crossed that line

I used to be geeky and smart  
Now I am so much more; I can do art  
I like to sing and dance and act  
But only with Troy  
He is my boy

Because he made me happy for the very first time  
I got the best summer of mine  
You all did this to me  
So thank you, East High  
I am now more an I

* * *

_Thank you for the kind reviews for the first poem. I am glad that some of you liked it. This one was really tough for me to do (it was the last one I finished), because I, for some reason, can't put myself in Gabriella's shoes. She's just a little too… I don't even have a word for it, she's just 'too'. (I hope some of you get what I mean?). And also... I figured Gabriella might be the one to thank and talk to everyone in a poem, to really tell them what she's feeling, so that explains what this one is about.  
_

_Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't HSM. _


	3. Sharpay's Poem

**Princess **

By _Sharpay Evans _

I'm not quite sure what they really think of me  
It probably isn't something nice  
I didn't mean to be so rude  
I'm really not made of ice  
My Daddy calls me Princess  
Another one of his lies

I don't know where I went wrong  
I've got great parents, I think they love me too  
I always got everything I wanted  
And yet I still ended up like this; treating everything like shit  
I'm really sorry,  
For all the things I've done  
I wish I'd never hurt anyone  
I wish I could take it back  
And maybe get a friend  
But I don't know how to treat people well  
I'll probably hurt them in the end

I just wish they knew me  
Saw past the glossy glare  
I want to show them what I can be  
Not just the princess they see

* * *

_Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews for the last poem, I'm so glad you liked it. This one is one of my favourites, and I hope you liked it too. I took the approach of Sharpay that has been taken so many times, but I just couldn't help it. I didn't want to write a shallow poem about shoes or designer flip-flops, so I just thought I'd give her more depth… if that even makes sense._

_Anyway, tell me what you thought, and I'll post the next poem by the end of the week. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


	4. Ryan's Poem

**Twin!**

By _Ryan Evans _

You stabbed  
I cried  
I know  
You lied

You hurt  
I walked  
You said  
We'd talked

You know  
I care  
Is love  
In there?

You say  
You've changed  
My soul's  
Rearranged

You're hurt  
But Shar,  
You're my  
Real star

You said  
Sorry  
That's enough  
For me

* * *

_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews for the last poem, I am so thrilled that you all liked it. I promised an update by the end of this week, so there it was: Ryan's poem. Some of you were excited for that, and I hope I didn't disappoint you. I decided to dig deeper into his relationship with Sharpay and see what Ryan really feels about her. Because I really do think he loves her, even if she orders him around and doesn't treat him that well; there is a bond between twins, and I really think Ryan recognizes that._

_I am going on a study AP trip to Spain with my school (BARCELONA, baby!) tomorrow, but I will update as soon as I get home, which will be around next Saturday. _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts about this too? 'Till then… (and that will be Chad's poem ;p) take care! :D_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


	5. Chad's Poem

**Whipped**

By _Chad Danforth _

I don't know what to write  
You all know I'm not a poet  
I will write just what comes to mind  
And hope that will do it

I love curls and apples and fun  
I like to play basketball and I like to run  
I hate school and poetry and math  
I dislike my mother's love for her cat

But I also love my girl  
And the way she makes me feel  
She might not be ball with the guys, but let that be  
I still choose her over them most times  
And they casually cough 'whipped'  
But somehow, that's alright with me  
I am _whipped_ by Taylor McKessie

* * *

_Hey, I just got home from Spain late last Friday, and yesterday I had to go to a funeral which was, of course, really crappy, but I decided to post this for you guys today. There's not much to say. It's a poem, and it's supposed to be written by Chad, and I hope you all liked it. I figured he'd most likely write about basketball, but then again… he does have a love for Taylor that I can't really seem to understand._

_Thank you for the comments on Ryan's poem, I am glad you liked it. Please leave me your thoughts? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


	6. Taylor's Poem

**A Proud Little Girl**

By _Taylor McKessie_

Once upon a time,  
there was a proud little girl  
She was raised to do big things  
To go far in the world

She was bright and smart  
She did so great in school  
She got good grades and liked it  
though she wasn't thought of as cool

It changed in high school though  
She met her now best friend  
She got real friends for the first time  
She felt like it was meant

-to be, and now she stands  
She loves her life, she's fine  
She still does her best in school,  
even if she can't rhyme

* * *

_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews for the last poem. I am really happy to see that most of you agree with the point of views I put in these poems; it really makes me happy ;b I hope you enjoyed this one as well. I figured Taylor might write something like this; she's not really much of a complex character, I wouldn't know what to stick under her façade, so I went a bit easy with this one. Even if it's not that deep, I still think it turned out fairly good._

_Well, tell me your opinions, please?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._


	7. Kelsi's Poem

**Composing a Poem**

By _Kelsi Nielson_

It has always been very easy for me  
To write lyrics and to compose a melody  
But I would consider it a crime  
To ask me to get a poem to rhyme

I could write that you are the music in me  
Or I could ask you to go along and break free  
But when I write poems, you won't ask for more  
Instead, I'll give you the reprise of what I've been looking for

Composing is everything I know  
I mostly write my music slow  
You can almost hear my style in this  
But music is not what this is

These lines have been very awkward and bad  
I don't know, I find it kind of sad  
I can give you the hit of a musicale  
But when writing a poem I'm sure to fail

* * *

_Hi all! Sorry for the slight delay with this poem, but I've been writing on my Troypay and I've had a lot of homework too, so I completely forgot to update this again ;b Anyway, I hope you liked this one, and thank you all so much for the reviews for Taylor's poem! I am so thrilled that you like that. This one is one of my favourites, eh, I really like it a lot. Hope you agree :D Please review?_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


	8. Zeke's Poem

**My Cuppy Cake**

By _Zeke Baylor _

The way she laughs, the way she smiles  
The way she walks and the way she goes  
The way she so beautifully carries herself  
The way she pretends to be someone else

I love how she always tells me no  
I know she hates my cookies and that hurts me so  
But I love every part of her; I think she's nice  
Even if she'd rather 'stick pins in her eyes'

I will bake for her  
And hope for one kiss  
She's my cuppy cake  
You all know who she is

* * *

_I want to thank you all for the reviews for the last poem, those of you who took the time to tell me what you think – it means a lot to me. I hope you liked this one too, and I figured why not write about two of the three things that Zeke obsess about? Haha. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this one as well?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._


	9. Jason's Poem

**Sorry **

By _Jason Cross _

In basketball I love to run  
Throw the ball  
In class I like to ask a lot  
To you all

I like to ask my teacher stuff  
Things to know  
But I am not the smartest kid  
I am slow

So sorry about that guys  
You've got to deal  
I am who I am – just Jason  
That's for real

* * *

_This is my least favourite of the poems, because it sucks in a very weird way, but for some reason it's very Jason, but whatever. I hope I didn't disappoint too much. I want to thank you for all the great reviews, it means a lot to me. Please leave your thoughts? There's one poem left - the incredible Martha Cox! ;b  
_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


	10. Martha's Poem

**When I Dance**

By _Martha Cox_

It makes me happy when I dance  
I let my feet  
Feel the beat

It makes me happy when I dance  
Turn the music up  
I can't stop

It makes me happy when I dance  
That's just who I am  
I break and jam

It makes me happy when I dance  
I feel the groove  
Let my body move

It makes me happy when I dance  
It's my secret obsession  
My way of expression

It makes me so happy when I dance

* * *

_Here was the last poem. I really liked this one too, so I hope you agree. I think it's really Martha ;b Thank you for the reviews for the last poem and actually just all the reviews throughout these poems; I'm so glad that so many seemed to enjoy and read them. I didn't think it'd be that popular._

_Please tell me what you thought of this last one? _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own HSM. _


End file.
